The Life of a High School Maid
by MessiahofDar
Summary: Enter Aisha, the purple-haired queen of Iwatodai High. Bubbly, cheery, and just a bit sassy, the girl rules the high school as the demonic and angelic president. However, due to her family's income issue, she is forced to take a part-time job at a maid cafe in a separate district from the school. Nothing could possibly go wrong...Until a certain red-head transfer student arrives.


**Chapter 1: The Demonic School President**

So, here is a little notice. Forgive me if you do not like OC's, but there will be three OC's in this story and their roles are very short since they provide comic relief. They will not play major roles in the story, so please know that. I would also like to say to forgive me if the characters seem a bit off than their normal personalities since I hadn't worked with these characters for awhile. So, without further ado, here is chapter 1.

* * *

Enter Aisha, the purple-haired queen of Iwatodai High. Bubbly, cheery, and just a bit sassy, the girl rules the high school as the demonic and angelic president. She is at the top of her class and is the best at club activities. However, due to her family's income issue, she is forced to take a part-time job at a maid cafe in a separate district from the school. Nothing could possibly go wrong...Until a transfer student shows up. With crimson hair and bewitching good looks, Elsword ranks 1st on the entrance exam, obtaining a perfect score which has never been done before, outshining Aisha. What's worse is that Elsword just happens to stumble upon the maid cafe Aisha works at...What could possibly go wrong?

Elsword – Rune Slayer

Aisha – Elemental Master

Rena – Wind Sneaker

Raven – Blade Master

Chung – Iron Paladin

Eve – Code Empress

Ara – Sakura Devanam

* * *

"Oho, so you thought you could defy me? Bakas! I thought having you clean the baseball team's locker room would be punishment enough...But, you guys just haven't learned," I retorted, my voice dangerously low. A wrinkle of annoyance, anger, and rage twitched violently on my forehead, steam pouring out of my ears as I stared at three meddlesome students.

See, the Baka Team, a gang of three really really stupid second-years had a habit of trying to spy on the girl's locker room in gym class. No one had really done anything about it since the reputation of Iwatodai High School was already so low...Oh, right! I haven't introduced myself, have I? Hello, I am Aisha, the demonic and sometimes "angelic" president of Iwatodai High School. Iwatodai...was an interesting place. It was usually the type of school that was run-down, spoken ill of, and was the type of school that spawned the local gangs around Japan. But, I wanted to change all that. I wasn't sure how, but I would, and my first step was to become the student council president. It wasn't that hard, since I was the only one that ran for president. That's another story though.

Back to the Baka Team...Like I said before, it was a gang of three of really really stupid second-years. They were Tadashi Nuruma, Zexon Hatake, and Jude Agito. All three had lean and muscular physiques, but they all had their distinct appearance and personality. Tadashi was blonde hair, a child-like face, and two blue eyes that reflected the color of the ocean. Zexon had black hair, looked like the awkward closet otaku who always fantasized about inappropriate dreams, and had calm ivory eyes. Jude looked exactly like Zexon, except for his eyes which were a gray color and you know...He wasn't the awkward closet otaku type.

"Please forgive us, oh godly president of ours! We will repent our sins! Watch us! Please don't kill us!" the Baka Team protested together. Tadashi was kneeling in front of me, clasping his hands together, as streams of tears poured down his face. Zexon had somehow pulled a large shovel out of nowhere and was now in the corner, digging his own grave while white lines of despair drifted from the top of his head. And Jude...was banging his head against the window, shouting how he never should have been born. It was a funny sight...Like something out of an anime. But, I still wouldn't excuse them for their behaviors.

I let out a small smirk, a devil-like laugh emitting through my closed lips. I waved my hands behind me as I stood on my toes. "Like hell I would! I'll just have to think of a suitable punishment for you three," I yelled at them. I swirled around on the balls of my shoes, closing my eyes as I tapped my chin.

The Baka Team now sat crouched next to each other, all of them bowing in front of me. I could still see their tears that were slowly dripping out of the corners of their eyes...I couldn't be that bad, right? No, no, no doubting myself now! I have to be like this or this school will never get better...I want to see it in its prime like it was when my mother attended it...When Iwatodai High School was still reputable.

"Oh, I know!" I exclaimed, lifting my finger into the air. A purple aura surrounded me, my laughing now demonic as the seconds ticked by, the perfect idea in mind.

Zexon tapped Tadashi's shoulder, a scrunched up look on his face. "Tadashi...What is the Pres doing? She's being really scary right now..." he trailed off, his entire body shaking a little.

Tadashi shook his head wildly, the very motion of his head unseen as his face paled. It facial features were as white as a ghost and judging by how he was acting, it seemed as if he did see one. "W-We are going to die...Pres is in demonic mode right now! Run! Run!" Tadashi turned around, set in a running motion before Jude caught him in a headlock.

"Are you crazy?! If we run, the Pres will torture us slowly and then kill us! She's way faster than us...We should just accept our punishment," Jude whispered to Tadashi. Jude tightened his grip as Tadashi continued to try to run away, dust flying away underneath the heels of his shoes as he was denied escape.

"B-But...I'm too young to die! Someone save me!" Zexon exclaimed, immediately tripping over himself and falling to the group in failure. A wisp of white drifted out of his open mouth, seeming as if his soul gave up.

I let out a small cough, letting the three of them know I was still there. _Boys...I can never understand them. _"The three of you will clean the entire school for the next month. If I catch you three trying to peep into the girl's locker room again..." she trailed off, her eyes flashing a villainous red, she pulled out her whacking-book and tapped her hand against the tough surface of the book. "I will confiscate all of your phones, beat you senseless, and lock you all in the janitor's closet. Do you three understand?" I asked, making my voice sweet and melodious with my last sentence.

The three of them nodded slowly, hesitating for a moment longer before they all burst into a run, gone in an instant. Dust and gravel flew up from the ground from their inhumane speed, the Baka Team forming a mini tornado as they retreated into the school. I rubbed my eyes, letting out a small yawn. _That takes care of that...It's already the end of the school day. I'll have to finish the new batch of paperwork by 5 PM._

I smoothed down my shirt and skirt, brushing off the dust that stuck to my clothes. The uniform was a simple one. A button-down white shirt and a black skirt that went down to the knees for the girls. Same thing for the guys, but they obviously wore pants instead, and students had a choice between white or yellow school shoes.

"You don't have to be so hard on them~" said a female voice.

I already knew who it was...The voice did belong to one of my two best friends after all. A toothy grin spread itself across my face and I turned around to look at her. With flowing green hair and matching irises, the girl known as Rena Kurochi sat on a bench in front of her. Known as the biggest breasted girl in the school with a personality to match, Rena was certainly someone that most of the male body lusted for.

I shrugged. "It's not my fault that they set themselves up for that. I'll just have to put them in their place and if that means beating them over the head with my book until they're bleeding, I'll do that," I said to Rena.

Rena pulled herself off the bench, stretching her arms out in front of her, strutting slowly towards me. "You act like the demonic president too much...You need to relax and be more fun around the students~"

I rolled my eyes, gently shaking my head as I crossed my arms against my chest. "Do you always have to talk like that...? And there's no point in trying to have fun with the students. They won't get better that way."

"Ookay...If that's what you think is best," Rena sighed. She pushed her hands through her long hair, adjusting it before she placed her hands onto her hips. "You're needed in the student council room. There's a student making a ruckus and we don't know who it is, but he's wearing the school uniform."

_A student that Rena doesn't know? That's new...And a bit alarming. She said that she had remembered the entire school body and the students. _The devil-like aura surrounded me again, the purple waves emitting from my body like a shock wave. "What are the others doing? Shouldn't they be taking care of it?"

Rena tapped her chin, puffing her cheeks out before she shook her head. "Um...Well, they don't know how to deal with him. Chung is acting like a girl, Raven doesn't really care, Ara is trying her best, and Eve is out on a trip with her family."

Slapping my hand against my face, I gritted my teeth, immediately stomping towards the student council room. "Those idiots..." I trailed off. Chung and Ara were hard workers, but they couldn't really deal with students. And I don't know why Raven was in the student council since he rarely participated, but whatever.

Iwatodai High School was separated into two divisions behind the gateway known as an entrance. The first room in the school broke out into the normal, shoe-changing locker area. There were then two doors, one on the left and one on the right. The left was specifically for seniors only and the right was for first and second years. It made the population more spread out, even if it did segregate the grades. It was a weird system, but there was no way I could change it. The staircase located near the very back of the first room led to a corridor that segmented into various club rooms. The student council room was in the very back. With Rena right behind me, I swung the door open, an array of papers flying right near my face as chaos resumed in the room.

My eye twitched as I watched the pure insanity rage on. The student council room was like any other classroom. A square-like design with desks and chairs aligned in a five by five pattern, followed by a large desk adjacent to the door. Now, taking that image in mind, let's add this. Chung was huddled in a corner, mumbling to himself. Raven sat at one of the desks, his chin plopped onto the very surface of it, the biggest unamused face ever on his face. Ara was waving her hands around all over the place, running around a student that I didn't recognize.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" I yelled. Almost all chaos died at once. There were large stacks of paper just spread across the entire room. It was a whole mess. Ara, Chung, and Raven all looked at me at the exact same moment.

"This guy is insane," they said in unison, although it sounded way out of place when it went with their different tones and voices. Ara let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on the top of a desk, placing her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry, Aisha. I don't know what happened. All the paperwork is messed up now," Ara apologized.

Rena hummed to herself as she slid past me, clasping her hands behind her back as she nonchalantly walked over to Raven and poked him in the side, receiving no reaction at all. "Bore..." Rena murmured quietly.

I shook my head, resting my hand on the top of my head in defeat. "Never mind that...Who are you?" I directed the question at the student now standing in the middle of the room, who was letting out a care-free yawn.

"Oh, excuse my manners, princess," the crimson-haired male exclaimed. A sly grin spread itself across his face as he looked back at Aisha, the male sliding his hands into his pockets. At first glance, one would say that he was handsome, but maybe he was cute...? It was a mixture of both. "I am Elsword Sieghart. I just transferred here."

Looking at him, my cheeks immediately turned a slight shade of red, but I shook my head wildly. He had the type of male model look that would make any girl squirm. _What the hell am I thinking? I'm supposed to hate guys. He may look cute, but he's a devil on the inside._ I crossed my arms against my chest. "And what business do you have with the Student Council? You just messed up all of this paperwork too...Do you know how long it took to arrange these?"

Elsword blinked, his entire posture and demeanor just carefree and relaxed. It irritated me so much. "Hmm? I don't really remember...Oh, right! The principal told me to give you my student folder so you could arrange it and what not. Also, I didn't do this any of this. It's that boring looking guy over there," he exclaimed, pointing at Raven, holding the folder out to me.

I took the folder in a single swipe, putting it down on the large table behind me. "Are you freaking kidding me? Did you really do this Raven?"

Raven nodded, still sitting there glum-faced as Rena continued to poke him all over his body.

I took a deep breath in and then exhaled through my mouth, trying to regulate my anger. Surely he must have had a good reason for doing this, right? I shouldn't rush to conclusions. "And why did you do this?"

"I was bored," Raven replied glumly. That's about the time the whole room exploded, desks now flying everywhere as I started to hit Raven over the head with a book. With the chaos resuming again, Elsword smirked and left the room, whistling to himself.

* * *

It took twenty minutes for me to calm down. It took an additional hour to fix the mess up. All in all, it was a crazy day. I think it would of just been better if I chased after the Baka Team than deal with Raven. Raven was usually a serious and exceptional student, but there were these days that he had these strange mood swings and would just mess everything up. Not even Rena could cheer the guy up, so there was no helping it.

I sat down on the surface of the teacher's desk, crossing my legs together. "What a mess...I still don't understand why Chung is like that though," I noted, blinking at the still depressed Chung who was apparently sulking in the corner.

Ara scratched her head, laughing nervously. "Well, you see...Elsword thought he was a girl and that's when things went downhill."

Chung stood up from the corner, his girl-like hair flowing behind him. "That jerk. I am not a woman. I will seek vengeance!" he exclaimed, before appropriately getting hit in the face by a book.

I yawned, waving my hand by my mouth. "Yeah, yeah, no you won't. He's a transfer student, so don't you dare start something or I'll make sure you're punished."

"Y-yes ma'am," Chung replied, rubbing his face as he took a seat at a desk. "But, I know he's a transfer student and all, but why would he come to this school? His application can get him into any school that he wants..." he trailed off.

I scrunched up my eyebrows, smiling lightly. _Any school that he wants? I'll have to see about that._ I picked up the folder that Elsword had handed me and opened it up. A picture of Elsword was at the very top, followed by his information. My eyes scrolled down, my grip around the folder increasing as I continued to read it. _He got a perfect score on the entrance exam? Isn't that supposed to be impossible?_ My face flushed red as steam poured out of my ears.

"I don't think you'll be able to hang on to that top student position anymore, Aisha," Raven said, shrugging his shoulders. The raven-haired student sat up at his desk, straightening himself backwards as he stretched.

"Shut up," I retorted, slamming the student folder onto the desk. I let out a small sigh as I rolled off the table. I looked over the four members of the Student Council, all doing their own little thing.

Oh, right! I still hadn't introduced them to you. There are six members of the student council, but one was on vacation. Enter the first member of the council, the secretary, Rena Furosaki. She was the go-getter of the group and thrived to keep all of our spirits up if we were ever depressed or sad. Enter the second member of the council, the accountant, Chung Seiker. His personality didn't show it, but his appearance certainly did, and he was often mistaken as a girl. But, he was rather smart and was very organized. Enter the third member of the council, the treasurer, Raven Sekai. As I said before, he was usually serious and an exceptional student, but had many mood swings that turned him into a bored emo. Enter the fourth member of the council, the person who doesn't have a rank because we can't think of one, Ara Haan. She was hard-working, pretty, and liked it when everyone got along. But, there are also times that she can be mean. I hadn't seen it, but Chung was pretty adamant about it...

I glanced at my watch and let out a groan. _Great...It's time for my part-time job. _"I have to get going now...I leave the rest of the organization to you all," I said to them before leaving the room, closing the door behind me.

Now, no one knew about my part-time job, and there was a reason for that. I come from a...struggling family and we are far from rich. I'm the only child and I had to help in some way, so I had to find a job. Unfortunately, there were no jobs near my house or they weren't looking for any part-time workers. There was one job however and it paid really well...The only problem was that it was a maid cafe. Against my better judgment, I applied and I got accepted and I am now a part-time maid at Cobo's Cafe. If anyone from school found out that I worked there, my entire reputation and whatever work I had done to better Iwatodai High would have been wasted. So, I had to keep it a secret. I mean, what could possibly go wrong? No one would dare follow the demon president, right?

* * *

Cobo's Cafe was in a different district than the school altogether, but it was exactly far. I did make sure that none of the students that went to Iwatodai populated the area, so that did provide me with some cover. It was a simple cafe and wasn't too large. It had a sign in the front with the cafe's name sprawled across it in huge pink letters. The lights were on inside and people were frequently moving in and out of the cafe. Walking to the side, I slipped into the cafe through the back and went into the locker room. And that's when I immediately got glomped by the cafe's manager.

Dressed in a cutesy maid outfit, the manager had long braided orange hair. Ariel smiled at me as she continued to hug me tightly. "Hi there, Aisha! It's so late, I thought you weren't going to come today~" she said gleefully.

As soon as Ariel said that, the other employees of Cobo's Cafe walked into the locker room. The first person to walk into the room was Ruriel, who looked very much like Ariel, except she had a bob-like haircut and a frame of red glasses were on her face. Ruriel was then followed in by Stella who had long chocolate hair and eyes. Last was Echo, lollipop in mouth. She was far shorter than the others, had darker skin, and her white hair was tied into two bangs.

"It's about time you showed up! You made us wait so long. You know your shift started ten minutes ago, right? Hurry up and change so that I can go home," Stella complained, a frown etched across her face. The maid outfit hung to her body nicely, beautifully drawing out her frame as it did with the other girls.

"Y-you don't have to be so mean to Aisha...She's still in high school. S-she must be busy," Ruriel defended me, clumsy adjusting her glasses as she smiled at me.

Echo said nothing, merely licking her lollipop in silence as she nodded to me in greeting. I grinned lightly and ruffled my purple hair with my hand.

"Sorry everyone...I had a lot of work at school, so I'm a bit late," I said to them. Of course I couldn't reprimand any of them or anything. They were all older than me, were my seniors, and this is where I worked. So, I had to be a polite maid.

Ariel waved her hand, dismissing the other three. "Don't mind them. Go and get changed~ I'll stay behind and work with you so you aren't overworked. There's a lot of people today...But, I'll handle them for now. Go, go~" she said to me before leaving the room, tending to the customers.

Echo and Ruriel gave me a nice farewell as Stella glared at me the entire time as the three of them left through the backdoor. I let out a sigh and opened my locker, pulling out the maid outfit. Like the cafe, the maid outfit was also very simple. It was basically a black, puffy short sleeved, mini dress with a white apron lined with ruffles near the bottom and then tied with a checker bow. There was an additional lace that I had to put on my head and then white knee high socks. When I had to first wear it, it was extremely uncomfortable, and I was pretty sure that I was blushing through my shift that entire day. It had been a month or two by now, so I can at least wear it without feeling awkward. Changing into the maid outfit, I placed my school uniform into my locker and closed it.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I called out to Ariel. I adjusted the outfit one more time before walking out of the room and into the lounge. There were many small coffee tables around the small space and four chairs surrounded each one. The whole cafe was decorated with cute little things like stuffed animals and hearts. It just gave a calming and happy feeling to be here. I took in one deep breath as I heard the door jingle, meaning that someone had walked in. I exhaled and turned, smiling widely at the customer that had just entered.

"Welcome back, Master~" I exclaimed, my voice hushed to an audible, moe voice as I tilted my head to the side. But, I wish I hadn't said that, because my whole world was to be turned upside down. Standing in front of me, with hands in his pockets and a smug smirk across his face, stood Elsword Sieghart.

* * *

And, that's a wrap! Thank you all for reading chapter 1 of "The Life of a High School Maid." This will be a fun story to write and I hope whoever reads this has an enjoyable time reading it as well. I'll try to update frequently, but I'm busy with school, so we'll see how that goes. Also, if you could, please review and critique since I would love to see them. It lets me know if people want more. XD

Anyways, once again, thank you for reading, Master~


End file.
